


Catalan Crisis

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 背景是17年加泰独立有其他CP暗示





	Catalan Crisis

前台的工作人员昏昏欲睡，听见自动门的开关声勉强抬起头。

这是一家非常小的宾馆——或者称旅店更为合适。三层高的小楼，坏掉半个字母的招牌，没有房卡只有钥匙。木牌上的数字4在无数双手的打磨下看起来像一面小旗子。“出电梯右转，走廊尽头。瓶装水和水果请自取。”服务生打着哈欠，没有帮忙带路的意思。

阿扎尔扔给他一个橘子，比家乡的酸很多。

 

房间不大，这是礼貌的说法，约等于非常小。

两张单人床，一桌一椅，家具之间是只能分别穿行的过道。他们快速浏览了各大新闻头条和社交媒体，相关报道的详实程度只停留在“马德里签发新一批逮捕令，数名加泰自治区高级官员离境，去向不明。”比利时人把手机丢到一边，念叨着赶快洗澡睡觉。

法布雷加斯蹲在角落放平行李箱，拉链开到一半才想起来自己是匆匆跑路，没有需要打理的西装也没有秘书用红蓝彩笔标注好的会议文件。除了几样电子产品和牙刷，只剩下灰尘。他盯着房门后面由法语、荷语和英语组成的防火提示看了很久，这里是布鲁塞尔市郊，不是巴塞罗那城堡公园。游行示威、演说、投票、搜查和绝食抗议似乎与这个角落毫不相干——虽然只是似乎。

浴室的水声没有停下的意思，他犹豫了片刻，敲敲门进去洗手。

盥洗台、马桶、毛巾架——被阿扎尔的衣服占领。玻璃在墙边围成的扇形一角就是淋浴间。奇怪的是这种局促而不得伸展的空间反而让人逐渐放松。他不知道哪块毛巾合适，干脆随便甩甩手，抬起头注视着镜子里的胡茬。淋浴间里面的人擦了擦玻璃上的水雾，露出一双眼睛的空隙。在彼此视线交汇之前，蒸汽已经把小小的窗子盖住。

他扭过头去，对方又玩了一次同样的小把戏。

他以前从来没有注意过阿扎尔眼睛的颜色。

 

法布雷加斯不确定门是被自己拉开的还是被里面的人推开的，阿扎尔抱怨了一句好冷，紧接着花洒下面就挤了两个人。

沾水的衬衫贴在身上，肌肉的轮廓凸显出来。阿扎尔表情复杂地拍了拍他的腹肌，“分离运动不够搞？你还有时间健身？”

法布雷加斯戳了戳对方的小肚子作为回礼，“议会事务也没耽误你吃汉堡。”

湿衣服很难脱，像剥落另一层皮肤。

好在对方的屁股有足够的吸引力。

和加泰罗尼亚相比，比利时称得上阴冷。没有空调又不开暖气的背光房间室内温度或许更低。水蒸气加热的浴室反而变成了今天最温暖的地方。

阿扎尔正准备弯腰蹲下，法布雷加斯扯住他，“我的箱子里有安全套……如果你愿意的话。”

对方微笑着拖长音嗯了一声，表示同意以及我果然没看错你。

其实法布雷加斯早忘了自己还有这些东西。上次翻出来的时候他和自治区主席还没吵架，去参加人权理事会的活动只订一个房间，美其名曰为民族独立事业节衣缩食。

他和阿扎尔都等不及抽出压在衣服下面的毛巾，两个人湿淋淋地冲出去倒在床上，用打颤的牙齿撕开包装。

他们彼此没有做过，但经验和天赋足够弥补默契不足。尚未熟悉的身体反而带来探索新事物的乐趣，尝试的体位或许和民族自决权的法理依据同样多。如果没这么冷，肯定还能更多。

两个人都太知道如何取悦自己又如何取悦床伴。疼痛和快感以实验室的比例混合。每个动作的位置都恰到好处，甚至留有炫耀技巧的余地。不需要刻意寻找，肉体自然互动的过程足够发现对方的敏感点，甚至创造出新的。摩擦大腿根的胡茬，交替的喘息和呻吟，掌心在胸口、侧腰以及臀部施压的力度，手指弯曲的弧度，进入对方身体的角度，应该咬还是舔，应该抚摸还是揉搓。像国际象棋高手之间的博弈，下一步永远值得期待。

不掺杂情感诉求的性交像游戏一样快乐。

这张床彻底被各种液体毁掉了，他们一边亲吻一边指责对方太心急，然后挤在另一张床上尽量分享不够宽也不够长的被子。

 

第二天中午醒来，法布雷加斯才想起自己一件换洗衣物都没有，原本穿在身上的还堆在淋浴间的地上，变成形状无法识别的布料。他赤身裸体地翻了一会，确定房间里不可能找到衣架。最终衬衫搭在椅背，裤子摊在桌角。

阿扎尔不愿离开温暖的被子，只把脑袋露出来跟着他的背影来回转动。

“你需要尽快联系人权律师、召开记者会、和支持者见面。或许主动向比利时警方自首反而能抢占道义优势。我要回到办公室像个真正的瓦隆人那样说些呼吁马德里和巴塞罗那展开对话，和平解决争端，避免冲突升级之类的废话，然后暗示我的手下为你们说几句好话。”

“总有一些时候我会忘了你是个瓦隆人。”

“只有弗拉芒的傻瓜才会支持国家四分五裂。这不妨碍我悄悄收留逃难的朋友。等你当选欧洲议会直选议员的时候不要忘了我是个比利时人就行。”

“我就知道，”法布雷加斯拎起另一张床上湿冷的枕头丢过去，“你再也不是当年在伦敦把作业随便借我抄的艾登了。”

阿扎尔立刻钻进被子抵御攻击，“我帮那么多巴斯克人拿到政治庇护也没捞到什么好处。”

“得了吧，你睡了长得最帅的那个。”

阿扎尔刚想说点什么的时候电话响了，另一端的索尔根语速飞快，法布雷加斯只能听懂德国，引渡，逮捕令，和杰拉德·皮克。他停止在狭窄的房间里踱步，走到另一张床的边缘坐下。

“德国法院批准遣返加泰大区前任主席……”

阿扎尔停顿了一下，欣赏对方的抬头纹。

“……只能基于挪用公款。马德里没有办法起诉叛国罪，已经撤销了针对他的欧盟逮捕令。”

法布雷加斯公事公办地点点头，一副毫不在意的样子，从地上捡起电脑，开始准备新闻发布会的演讲稿。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 比利时在加泰罗尼亚以及巴斯克问题上的态度独此一家。除了弗拉芒地区公然摇旗呐喊，联邦政府也各种暧昧，移民事务大臣“避难也不是完全不可”，各级法院拒绝批准逮捕，拒绝适用西班牙法律，拒绝引渡……于是各种分离主义活动家跑路首选比利时……于是我忍不住搞一搞比利时人和加泰人（和巴斯克人）
> 
> 小法和渣球在你车一直关系非常好，是进球之后专门跑去替补席拥抱的交情。小法转会的时候我就开始琢磨，拖延到另一个人也转会总算写了。
> 
> 暗示的CP非常明显（


End file.
